


the formula for happiness

by katlikestowrite



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Babies, Feeding, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katlikestowrite/pseuds/katlikestowrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey doesn't know how to prepare baby formula, luckily Ian does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the formula for happiness

**Author's Note:**

> I just really really needed a fic where Mickey was trying to love Yevgeny, and nobody was writing about it so I decided I might as well do it myself.

Mickey is having a bit of a panic attack. The Russian Bitch had trusted the kid in his arms and said she had a date so he had to take care of his son.

"Take care of baby, he's hungry soon. Feed it." Fucking skank slammed the door while muttering to herself in russian.

Now he has a crying baby in the crib and he is trying to figurate out how the fuck to make him a bottle so he could go back to sleep because the little shit won't shut up. He couln't even find the bloddy bottle for God's sake! He is going to end up killing the child for all he knows. He must have done a lot of noise while trying to find it because now Gallagher was in the kitchen door, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Jesus Mickey, what the fuck are you doing? Is fucking 2 in the morning, go back to bed." He said reaching for his hand and trying to drag him to the bedroom without wating for a reply.

Mickey stubbornly planted his bare feet in the kitchen floor refusing to move. "I can't fucking go to sleep, dumbass. Can't you hear the little shit crying? He's fucking hungry because his fuckhead of a mother didn't think of making him a damn bottle before she went out to freaking cissor-fuck her girlfriend"

Ian rubbed his forehead with the back of his head with a sigh. "Where's the formula?" He asked Mickey, voice tired and cracked. Mickey was back to diging into the kitchen's cabinet.

"Mickey..." 

"What?"

"Give me the formula" He said patiently. God know you need to be patiente with Mickey Milkovich.

"What the fuck would you want the formula for?" Mickey answered without taking his head out of the cabinet, Jesus, what died inside here?, he thought finally taking out his head slightly to look aver his shoulder at Ian with a confused frown.

"To fucking playing with it, what do you mean what for?, idiot. To make a fucking bottle so you can feed your son." He rolled his eyes at his not-boyfriend.

"How would you know how to make a bottle" Mickey said eceptacaly, raising an eyebrow.

"You wanna feed your baby or not? Give me the formula" 

"Fine. Jesus" He scoffed before taking the formula can off the little isle and pushing it not so gently in Ian's chest.

"Go get the baby, you can't just leave him alone to cry, Mickey" 

"Why the fuck not? Is not like he's gonna climb out of his crib or anything."

"Because" Ian said turning to look at Mickey while opening the can. "He's a baby, you're supposed to take care of him, not leave him by himself."

Mickey just scoffed once more and walked out the kitchen to the living room where the crib was. He carefully put his hands behind the kid's head like Svetlana had thought him and lifted him out. He strugled a minute trying to figute out a way to carry the child that wouldn't be dangeous or break the child's neck and he finally settled in just putting the kid's head in the crook of his left arm and his right arm supporting the rest of the little body.

He watched his son quitely, he had stopped crying the moment he lifted him. Mandy said le liked his touch, he thought that was stupid because he could literally count in one hand all the times he had had his son in his arms. He told her that, Mandy had looked at him in the eye and said "Maybe that's it. Maybe he knows he should enjoy it while it lasts"  
Mickey didn't know how he felt about that. The kid centainly hadn't done anything wrong, it wan't his fault that he had been born inside a fucked up family. That his father was gay and fucked up and his mother was a bitch and a whore. Mickey didn't want him to have a shitty life like the one that he himself had. He wanted the kid to grow up in a happy home where he could go out of his room without the fear of bumping into his grandfather and saying something wrong and getting hit to dead for having a gay father.

But Mickey knew that Yevgeny wouldn't have a happy life here, not in the South Side of Chicago. Mickey couldn't give him anything better than this, but at least he was gonna make him the happiest he could.

**Author's Note:**

> find me here mickey-is-fucking-gay.tumblr.com i take prompts or we can just talk! thanks for reading!


End file.
